SBSP Anime Episode 1
Days of Dehydration is the first episode of the Labyrinth arc. In this episode, SpongeBob finds himself in an alternative version of the very first episode of his show where no water is to be found. The ocean is dried up and Bikini Bottom is in the middle of a hot summer. SpongeBob later discovers that a mad man was behind the event, a former writer of his show but not one from his universe. SpongeBob now must team up with various Nickelodeon characters along with their nonexistent anime counterparts in a full on dimensional war against good vs. E.V.I.L. THE BEST WORST FANFICTION MOVIE EVER PART 1: The Epic Beginning of the SpongeBob SquarePants Rehydrated Anime SAGA SpongeBob woke up one morning during one day, he saw the sky turn red. Everything felt like death to him. He looked for his friends. They were missing. SpongeBob was wondering what was going on around him. He soon looked at the calendar, SpongeBob realized that this was the first day of work in his life, May 1, 1999. SpongeBob soon heard a voice. "TIME? HAHAHA! Well there's no time here, bookworm!" SpongeBob looked around. His eyes were dry, he looked at the fridge. Everything was empty, no food or water. He wondered how he was going to feed Gary. He walked towards his best friend Patrick who began to speak to him. "Hey how are you doing? SpongeBob! It's your first day of work at the Krusty Krab." "Patrick. I am wondering if something strange is going on because everywhere I go. All I see is death." "I don't see anything strange here." "Patrick, we need to see Sandy." "Who is Sandy?" "Don't play dumb Patrick. We could be in the middle of a doomsday event." Patrick looked around himself. His face was all dried up. SpongeBob soon saw that he could get Mermaid Man to use his raging whirlpool on him in order to keep him alive. SpongeBob went to the retirement home seeing if Mermaid Man was there. Mermaid Man screamed at SpongeBob, "EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!" Patrick wondered what his problem was. Soon enough a man began to show up. He made sure that SpongeBob would be stuck in a cell. "I hope you like books, bookworm!" Patrick said to him, "No thank you. I don't read." Mermaid Man was already caught reading one of IM MEEN's books trapping him inside his labyrinth. "HAHAHAHA Good! Looks like I have another one BOOKWORM!!" SpongeBob soon licked Squidward's balls. "Oh hi SpongeBob I'm just going about my day." "Hi Squidward, I'm your biggest fan." I'm MEEN shouted again. "I'll get you three bookworms because I am MEEN." Patrick saw a rope that led to the underworld. SpongeBob shouted, "Things have gone to hell and they will only get worse." Squidward screamed, "Shadilay." SpongeBob soon started crying. "I think I just wet myself. Gary is NOW GONE." SpongeBob laughed and laughed. He was started to feel insane. "AND THEN YOU BLOW UP." Squidward smiled. He knew how to beat IM MEEN. IM MEEN casted a spell on Squidward Squidward was toast. "HAHAHAHAHA. That will be the last of you bookworm." SpongeBob lost his best friend Squidward. Squidward came back. His eyes were green. Squidward shouted, "I am Darkness now." SpongeBob looked down and saw the rest of the labyrinth as if it was layers of an onion. To be continued.... Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Rehydrated (Anime TV Series) Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (Anime TV Series)